GRAND LINE HIGH SCHOOL!
by Keanah
Summary: Le quotidien du lycée de Grand Line, jour après jour. Amitiés, mini-romances, grandes romances, ruptures, rivalités, mauvaises notes, renvois, cancres, intellos, nouveautés et surtout beaucoup de trafics, chaque jour est un jour nouveau et aucun ne se ressemblent! Suivez les aventures de chacun d'entre eux à toute période de l'année!


Le quotidien du lycée de Grand Line, jour après jour. Amitiés, mini-romances, grandes romances, ruptures, rivalités, mauvaises notes, renvois, cancres, intellos et nouveautés, chaque jour est un jour nouveau et aucun ne se ressemblent!

**GRAND LINE HIGH SCHOOL!**

**C**hapitre 1 - **L**a rentrée de Nami!

**Terminale ES3**

_Absalom_

_ Alvida_

_ Bellamy_

blablabla blablabla

_**Nami**_

Ouais, voilà, c'était mon foutu prénom que je cherchais depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes! Génial, je me retrouve dans la classe de cette arriérée d'Alvida et en plus d'Absalom, ce mec qui me court après avec sa sale tronche de félin! C'est dépitée, que je m'aperçois que je ne suis même pas avec Usopp cette année. En revanche, j'ai vu le nom de Luffy ce qui me réconforte quand même! Il a beau être totalement stupide...j'adore Luffy. Enfin, je lui dirai jamais jamais jamais! Attendez là, j'ai une fierté moi. Puis ce débile s'en fiche, il capte jamais rien. Fin bref.

- Bah, il t'arrives quoi Usopp?

Quant à Usopp que je viens de questionner parce que je remarque qu'il tremble comme une feuille depuis un petit moment à côté des tableaux d'affiches de classe, il s'agit de mon meilleur ami. On se connait depuis notre plus tendre enfance et ce type est quelqu'un de bien. Intelligent, mais un peu beaucoup mytho sur les bords. Je le compare souvent à Pinocchio, parce qu'il a un de ces pifs! Ultra long. XXL. Puis comme je l'ai dis, c'est un p'tit mytho. Mais là...il a l'air d'être grave mal à l'aise.

- J-j'ai pas d'chance Nami...

- Pourquoi ça? T'étais heureux tout à l'heure tu m'as dis que t'étais tombé dans la classe de T ES1 avec Kaya. C'est quoi le problème?

Je pèle ma mandarine du matin -indispensable pour moi-, tout en écoutant mon meilleur ami gémir:

- Bah ouais, mais j'avais pas vu qu'il y avait Crocodile dans la classe...et...tu te souviens l'année dernière...

- Tu t'étais foutu de la gueule du Croco en pensant que tu ne le reverrais jamais...mais t'avais pas prévu qu'il retape sa dernière année, hein?...Merde.

Ouais bon, Usopp est un brin moqueur mais c'était pour le coup assez drôle, l'an passé. Je ris rien que de repenser à un Crocodile habillé en ballerine à la façon de Bon Clay! Je soupçonne d'ailleurs ce dernier de l'avoir totalement sappé à son insu. Mais bon, il n'est plus là pour en parler. Non pas que Crocodile a fini par l'enterrer -chose qui lui pendait au nez depuis des année à ce cher Bon Clay!-, mais la ballerine a eu son bac l'an passé et depuis, plus aucune nouvelle de lui! Il a certainement du rejoindre l'université de Shin Sekai, comme le font généralement ceux qui sortent de Grand Line! Enfin bref, toujours étant qu'Usopp avait fait du zèle et s'était vraiment _vraiment _foutu de Crocodile...l'une des grosses terreurs du lycée.

- Tu...tu crois qu'il s'en souvient? Naamiii...

- Honnêtement, je pense oui. Mais il ne te fera rien ou il risquerait d'avoir un Luffy bien énervé à ses trousses! T'inquiète pas!

Je lui souris tout en croquant dans un quartier de ce petit rond sucré excellent. Pinocchio me sourit à son tour, un peu moins nerveux mais toujours tremblant. Je vois une lueur briller dans son regard et il me dit avec conviction:

- Ouais! Et puis toute façon Crocodile, je l'ai déjà terassé dans une ruelle dans la nuit en secret avec mes hommes! Alors hein! Tu crois que ça m'fais peur? Pfffeu!

Ah...les fabulations d'Usopp. Il n'y a bien que lui-même et deux/trois imbéciles pour y croire. Je vois soudain une jolie blonde au visage doux. Il s'agit de Kaya sa copine, je décide alors de les laisser tranquille en faisant tout de même un signe de main amical à la blonde. Je sors mon portable et envoie un SMS à Luffy, certainement en retard encore une fois! La sonnerie vient de sonner, je monte en salle B201 tout en écrivant:

_Luffy, tu dois être encore un retard tellement t'es un cas. Si t'es pas réveillé, tu te dépêches! T'es dans ma classe, Terminale ES3 - B201 (c'est la salle, hein) allez à toute._

Envoyé! Je souris face à l'écran qui me montre que le message a bien été reçu. Il n'y a encore personne dans la salle de classe et c'est tant mieux! Je me réserve la place du fond et pose mon sac sur le siège a côté afin de garder la place pour Luffy. Mon portable vibre et je regarde le message. C'est Luffy qui répond:

_wé tkt nami jarriv dans 20 min jme suis pas levé heureusment ke tu ma envoyé ton msg mais mon frere ma pas réveillé a tte et merci! et c'est cool quon soit ds la meme classe :) _

J'entends la classe qui se remplit mais ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je le savais, il n'était pas levé! A quoi sert son réveil?...Il ne l'active même pas.

_Si il le faut je te réveillerais tous les matins! Bouge! _

Et il ferait mieux de prendre mes menaces au sérieux! Je ne fais toujours pas attention aux bruits autour de moi, concentrée sur mon portable dont les paramètres se sont déréglés je n'sais pas pourquoi ni même comment, fin bref, quoi qu'il en soit, j'aurais pas du détourné l'attention de mon sac qui se retrouve par terre. A la place, je vois le cul d'Absalom posé sur la chaise. C'est une blague?!

- Tu fais quoi là?

Sa gueule de lion me sourit d'un air carnassier. Lui, il va pas passer l'année.

- Je m'asseois à côté de toi, _chérie_.

- C'est pas ta place, dégage.

- Mais si, mais si. Ne me dis pas que tu avais réservé ce siège pour quelqu'un? Un garçon?

Bordel, je vais lui en foutre une. Oui, je suis assez vulgaire quand je vois quelqu'un comme lui, il m'énerve. La classe s'est remplie et je reconnais quelques têtes. Mais aucunes d'entre elles ne m'agacaient autant que celle d'Absalom. Ou bien d'Alvida qui vient de débarquer avec son air de princesse de pacotilles et qui s'installe juste devant moi. Elle regarde la classe d'un air hautain et j'ai envie d'une seule chose: que Luffy bouge son cul!

- J'en déduis que non, continue tout seul Absalom.

J'en viens à regretter mon année de 2nd. A l'époque, Sanji était dans ma classe et prenait toujours place à côté de moi. Bon, même si c'était pour me draguer, je l'appréciais (et l'apprécie toujours beaucoup) et ça ne me gênait pas. Le fait qu'il soit toujours à côté de moi empêchait les autres cas sociaux de me faire chier. Genre à Absalom, par exemple. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris la filière Littéraire rien que pour rester dans la classe de mon ami charmeur, il m'aurait protégée au moins.

- Non mais je rêve, je marmonne. C'était la place réservée à Luffy, dégage!

- Oh...ce crétin est dans notre classe. Dommage. Eh bien, ce n'est pas un problème...

Rrrrah! Qu'il re-tente d'insulter Luffy devant moi et je le tue! C'est ce blond décoloré le crétin, oui! Je sors rageusement ma trousse, voyant que Smoker a débuté son cours de "présentation" totalement pourri. Alvida se tourne alors vers nous et me toise d'un regard narquois:

- Non, ce n'est pas un problème que Luffy n'aie pas de place à côté de toi, Nami. Il y en a une juste devant, à côté de moi. Tu devrais survivre, non? Il ne sera pas si loin et puis Absalom n'aura pas besoin de changer de place!

Sale garce. Je me force à sourire.

- Oui, tu as raison. Ha. Ha.

- Alors je suis content que tout s'arrange! Sourit enfin la tête de lion.

- Et moi je serais absolument enchanté que vous ne vous fassiez pas remarquer dès le premier jour, Absalom! Ce qui vaut également pour vous Nami. Il serait dommage de rater votre baccalauréat cette année et nous forcer votre présence une année de plus...

Ben voyons! Smoker est toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois.

- Bon, cette année, le lycée accueille un nouvel élève.

- Ouais, comme chaque année quoi lâcha une fille qui mangeait H24 sans même prendre un gramme, gardant son corps de rêve que j'identifiait comme étant Jewerly Bonney.

- Dans _cette _classe. Répondit froidement Smoker. Il arrivera de...

La porte s'ouvrit dans un énorme fracat et j'étais prête à parier sur l'identité de celui qui venait de faire une entrée digne de son nom...une tête brune sur un petit corps mince et un chapeau de paille volant au vent, il s'agissait de Luffy! Il m'épate, il a fait plutôt vite. Enfin "vite" selon ce qu'il est...

- Pardon pardon, j'suis en retard! Lança un Luffy essouflé. Et j'me suis dépêché t'as vu ça Nami!

Je souris mais ne répondis pas. Il était déjà en retard, inutile de le faire s'enfoncer plus. Bien qu'il ne le faisait très bien tout seul...Absalom marmonna une insulte que je ne préferais pas relever.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais Monkey D? Dites-moi. Je vous vire pour la pré-rentrée, ou je vous colle pour l'année? Choisissez. Je suis tenté des deux, moi.

Je vis Bonney passer discrètement quelques gâteaux à Luffy et ce, gratuitement. Ils étaient assez copains les deux, de part leur point commun vital: la bouffe. Je secouais la tête avec un air deséspéré quand je vis Luffy les manger tranquillement devant Smoker.

- Bah non, eh l'enfumé, j'me suis excusé!

Une veine était visible sur le front de "l'enfumé". Smoker, quoi. C'est vrai qu'il passait son temps à bouffer ses cigares en même temps, le surnom était plutôt bien trouvé.

- Disons que je suis plus indulgent parce que c'est la rentrée et surtout parce que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Va t'asseoir.

Luffy se dirige vers moi mais regarde d'un air interrogateur Absalom. Alvida s'agitait sur son siège, on aurait dit qu'on lui piquait le cul tellement elle ne tenait pas en place.

- Viens ici Luffy, Nami ne t'as pas gardé de place! Alors j'ai pensé à toi!

- Ah? Merci alors!

Quelle idiote. Je ne perds même pas mon temps à répondre. Absalom se concentre sur mon visage, j'ai envie de le frapper. Luffy se tourne vers moi:

- Ace m'a fait un sale coup c'matin il m'a même pas réveillé! Et quand je suis parti il commençait à foutre le feu dans le garage de grand-père!

- Mais il est malade ou quoi? Garp va le tuer.

Luffy sourit comme un con. Ça l'éclate que son frère soit encore plus bête que lui, en vrai. J'hallucine. Smoker continue son blabla sur le nouveau:

- Il arrive cet après-midi, c'est pour ça que vous ne le verrez que demain. Vous en faites ce que vous voulez, comme vous le faites toujours. Toute façon ce lycée part en ruine, tss. Aucune discipline, rien.

- Elle est bien bonne celle-là. A qui la faute?

C'est Iceburg qui l'ouvrait encore une fois. Un révolutionnaire né, un rebelle incroyable, toujours là pour ouvrir la bouche quand il le fallait ou non. Dès que quelqu'un l'ouvrait sur tout ou n'importe quoi, on pouvait compter sur lui pour contrer la personne qui venait de parler. Iceburg est aussi le frère adoptif de Franky, un pote à Luffy et moi.

- Les profs comme vous Smoker, ça parle, ça râle, ça fout rien. La racaille remplit le lycée, les élèves sont dans la merde et ça continue de râler. Continue Iceburg sans que personne ne le coupe. Le nouveau verra bien à quoi est-ce qu'il aura à faire.

Il a pas tort cette fois.

- Je me passe de vos commentaires déplacés, Iceburg. Maintenant que la pré-rentrée est faite, vous êtes libres de rentrer chez vous.

Smoker semble plutôt soulagé et pressé de partir. Il ne nous a même pas parlé du bac, alors que c'est quand même l'année décisive. Tu parles, il ne pense qu'à son cul et à se barrer. Pire que nous...! Enfin bref, ma rentrée, c'est fait. Et genre mitigé. Je ne sais pas si Usopp a survécu mais en tout cas, moi, je suis avec Luffy, et je compte bien faire sauter de son trône l'Absalom et Alvida par la même occasion. C'est une nouvelle et dernière année à Grand Line qui commence...!


End file.
